That's What Friends Are For
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: MacGyver helps out an old friend and perhaps a new love...


(The characters of MacGyver and Sam don't belong to me; they are property of their creators; the other characters are mine. I don't make any money from this, just a little fun) **************************************************************************** **  
  
MacGyver  
  
That's What Friends Are For  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
MacGyver awoke to a bright sunny day for a fall morning in Minnesota. He stretched leisurely and got out of bed. He went to the window of the pine- paneled bedroom. The hardwood floor was still cold in the early part of the day. He stood in the light of the morning sun and looked out over the farm.  
  
It wasn't much of a farm these days; there weren't any animals. The barn was ramshackle and falling apart. The corral fences too were in need of repair. But it would get done in good time. He had work to do and he had nothing but time to do it.  
  
Since moving back to his grandfather's farm in Minnesota from California and leaving the Phoenix Foundation behind, he had time. Time to think, time to work things out in his head, and time to relax. He and his son Sam had spent some quality time together, touring around the country. But this fall Sam had decided to return to college, a junior, he wanted to finish his journalism degree at the University of Minnesota. MacGyver was proud. Of course anything Sam might do, Mac would be proud of. He was a good kid. Although no longer a kid; a good man. It made Mac feel his age realizing that he had a grown son.  
  
Mac stood clad only in boxer shorts in front of the standing oval mirror. Yeah, he wasn't a kid anymore himself. He had more gray in his hair than he'd had last year. His body was still lean and fit, his muscular legs still toned, but the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth were strikingly more pronounced. He never imagined growing old, alone, like his grandfather had. But day by day, that was becoming more of a possibility. Occasionally he toyed with the idea of calling up any number of old girlfriends. But he usually squelched that idea; while he'd been traipsing the world, saving it, or whatever, they'd been moving on: marrying, having children, divorcing, whatever. No, he might have stayed on the move too long avoiding what he was so afraid of. And now, the fear of growing old (dying?) alone maybe was coming more to the forefront of his mind than his fear of committing.  
  
He stopped dwelling on his age and dressed. There was no sense in it anyway. He had things to do. He wanted to get started on the barn today. The past few weeks he'd spent in the house, moving out some of his grandfather Harry's things, cleaning, arranging. He missed his grandfather a lot. Almost every day he wished that he had just one more day with Harry. But being here, in the old house, he felt that much closer to him.  
  
MacGyver had spent a week getting a phone line in. He liked to keep in touch with friends like Pete Thornton and of course with Sam at college. He was able to do that now not only with the phone but also with E-Mail and a new computer program allowing him and Pete to talk directly with the use of the handy cam. He'd put his computer in the den on Harry's old desk and as he poured orange juice from the refrigerator in the kitchen, he could hear the computer beeping. He had a new mail.  
  
Mac casually strolled into the den that he'd spent a good two days painting and refinishing the pine wood floor. His E-Mail alert flashed on the screen.  
  
Mac opened his program. It was a voice mail from Pete. Due to Pete's blindness, before he'd left, Mac had made sure Pete had a computer system installed that did almost everything but make dinner for him. He didn't have to type; it was activated with voice commands. He could send email without using the keyboard. Mac had chosen to receive his mail through audio as well.  
  
He hit a few keys and Pete's strong baritone voice came out of the speakers.  
  
"Hi Mac. Hope everything's going well out there in the boonies. Sorry to be so late. But I couldn't sleep anyway. I'm sure that country air has you in early. Anyway, I called for two reasons. One, of course, I miss you. Two, I got a call from an old friend of yours. Her name is Anna Daltry. She really wanted to get in touch with you, so I gave her your email address. Hope that's okay. Well, I better get some sleep or my nurse will yell at me in the morning. Talk to you later. "  
  
Mac smiled; it was good to hear Pete in good sprits. And then there was the matter of Anna Daltry. That was a name he hadn't heard in years. But he remembered her very well. That brought a smile to his face as well. He's met her in Mexico. He was working on a case involving the theft of priceless artifacts from an archeological site. Anna was one of the archeologists from a university in New Mexico. She was beautiful he thought from the first time he saw her. Much too beautiful to be as intelligent as she was. She had tanned long legs and gorgeous hands with delicate fingers. She had long chestnut hair with sun streaked blond highlights that she always keep put loosely up, but down it was almost to her waist. She had a terrific body that was hard and lean and had stunning curves. It had been hard to work with her the attraction had been so strong. After the case was finished, and after both of them had been kidnapped and left for dead in an abandoned mine shaft, MacGyver had asked Anna out to dinner. They'd gone into Cancun for dinner. MacGyver could still see the red and blue floral dress she'd worn. Her hair had been down. She had looked and smelled wonderful. Dinner had turned into dancing and then walking on the beach and one night turned into six. They hid from the world in the tourist vacation spot and enjoyed every minute.  
  
But reality finally came back and it was time for her to go back to New Mexico and for him to go on to another case for the Phoenix foundation. Occasionally, over the years, they'd contacted one another. Anna had been working on her Master's degree in Archeology when he'd met her. He knew since then she'd achieved that as well as her PH.D and had been teaching at a University in New Mexico for a couple of years. It had been several years since he'd heard from her.  
  
He checked the rest of his email, hoping she had sent something. But there was nothing from Anna. He would check later. Just those few memories of her had sent his pulse quickening.  
  
Mac put in a good half-day's work on the old barn. He was tearing down part of it that was beyond repair; the rest he was attempting to restore to its original condition. The barn contained lots of old memories for Mac as well. It had been the place where his first junior "lab" had been and as he worked, he thought about some of the shenanigans he'd cooked up in there. It was a large project, but by the end of the morning, he was able to see a real difference. His old truck, the 1955 Ford, was loaded down with old rotted lumber to be hauled off.  
  
Mac took off his work gloves and dusted off. He sat down on his front porch to drink a glass of water before getting to the project of hauling off the rubbish. He used the old truck for that; the Nomad Harry had left him was also in the drive, covered with a car cover and next to that, his newest acquisition, another black Jeep, similar to the one he'd had for years. Sam had talked him into buying a newer model, but the same model as the CJ he'd loved since the 80's.  
  
He was resting when he saw the dust far down the dirt road. A car was coming. The farm was several miles form the main road, so Mac always had fair warning when someone was approaching. He liked it that way. No one much came out except the mailman if he had a package or his closest neighbor, Bill Cook who'd known MacGyver since childhood. They occasionally played dominoes while talking about the old days or Harry.  
  
The vehicle approached and Mac could see that it was neither Bill nor the mailman. It was a green SUV, probably an Explorer. He didn't recognize it at any rate. He sat on the porch and waited for it to enter the driveway. The windows were tinted so he still had no idea who it was as the vehicle came to a stop. He stood up on the steps, aware that he must look awful- old ripped jeans and tennis shoes that had seen better days; a white crew shirt and a blue flannel over that, open all the way down; not to mention he hadn't shaved in about three days.  
  
The first thing he saw was the long, tanned legs as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Anna?" he couldn't have been more surprised if it had been Santa Claus.  
  
The petite brunette smiled widely as she got out of the Explorer. She wore denim shorts, hiking boots and a white tee shirt. Her hair was shorter than it used to be, about shoulder length now, and tied back with a blue hair tie.  
  
"Hi Mac," she finally said, after staring at him for a moment.  
  
He came over, his mouth still hanging open.  
  
"Well, you gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open or you gonna offer a girl a hug?"  
  
He embraced her, immediately conscious of the fact he was filthy and probably smelled. She didn't seem to mind. She held him fiercely and didn't let go for some minutes.  
  
"I'm a mess," he finally told her; smelling her fresh, clean scent.  
  
"I don't care. I flew all night and drove half the day to get here. And you're a sight for sore eyes." Finally she broke the embrace.  
  
"It's great to see you! How did you find me? Pete said he gave you my email address."  
  
She shrugged. "He did. Another friend told me you were in Minnesota. I knew about your grandfather, so I put two and two together. I had to bribe the post mistress in town to find out how to get here."  
  
"Well, let's not stand out here all day. Come in. Tell me how you've been. And tell me why you came all this way."  
  
She laughed. "Can't a girl just want to see an old friend once in a while?"  
  
They walked up the steps onto the wood porch together and into the house. It was fresh inside and smelled like pine floor wax.  
  
"It's a beautiful place," Anna told him, admiring the fresh paint on the walls and freshly varnished wood floors.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. "It's taking a lot of work, but I'm enjoying it."  
  
"Pete told me you 'retired'."  
  
Mac led her to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I just got tired of bouncing all over the world. And I've got a lot going here. I do some consulting for Phoenix now and then."  
  
She smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Mac poured her a glass of lemonade and refilled his own. He sat across from her.  
  
"I really wasn't expecting visitors yet though," he shrugged, "Or I mighta cleaned up a little."  
  
She looked at him deeply with her green eyes. "You look great to me." She reached over and put her smooth hand over his work roughened one. "I missed you Mac."  
  
He gave her a smile. "I missed you too."  
  
They sat that way for a few moments, memories filling their minds.  
  
"So," he finally broke the silence. "You gonna tell me what's going on now or do I have to wait until later."  
  
She smirked. "You always could see right through me. I feel kind of guilty about coming here with more on my mind then just seeing you."  
  
"You don't need an excuse, or a problem, to come see me, but it's obvious that you have one. Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
" I'm worried about my sister Maya. She was on a backpacking trip in Canada and she was supposed to be back a week ago. She never came back or called or anything. It's not like her. Her friend she went with said the last time she saw her was at the airport, waiting to fly home. Well I checked with the airlines and my sister never got on her flight. No one's heard from her since." She then told him about a "crackpot" group Maya had been following for some time and how through a reporter friend she'd learned just how dangerous they were.  
  
"Maya had been dating one of the guys who was in this.this organization New Zion. He seemed alright a first, but he just seemed to drag her deeper and deeper into what I'd call a cult. They're some kind of religious fraction, but from their literature that I found in Maya's apartment, they're little more than a moneymaking scheme. I really think this group has something to do with her disappearance."  
  
Mac remembered that when he'd last seen Anna her sister had been about 16. She's had to be about 23 now. He also knew that they were very close. After their parents died when Anna was a teenager, she'd raised her sister Maya alone.  
  
"You've gone to the police?"  
  
"I can't get any help from either the local authorities in New Mexico or anyone in Canada. She's an adult Mac. No one seems to care that what might have happened to her might be wrong. They keep saying, 'she was in love', 'ran off with her boyfriend', or 'she'll turn up.' I know my sister. Even if she'd run off willingly with this guy, she'd call me, to let me know she was okay. She knows how easily I freak out."  
  
So Anna had left her job in New Mexico to look for her sister on her own.  
  
Now MacGyver recognized the stress on Anna's face. She had been dealing with this by herself for all this time.  
  
"I'm sorry to show up out of the blue like this, especially asking for help-"  
  
MacGyver silenced her. "Don't even give it a second thought. That's what friends are for."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The pair left early the next morning in Anna's SUV. They had booked a flight to Vancouver and Anna told Mac the details of her sister's disappearance and what she knew about it. Maya had met Jeff Webb, a student at UNM about six months prior. He had been involved with a "group" known as the 'New Zion.  
  
"Just a bunch of twisted junkies who have their history all mucked up, if you ask me," Anna had told him.  
  
Their main goal in life was to live off the land, have no possessions and be devoted to the earth. At least all of them but their self appointed 'leader'.  
  
"Sounds like hippies from the 60s," Mac pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but their 'leader', Tek Warren apparently thinks living free means financing it by smuggling guns and probably even drugs. He sends bunches of his 'followers' down into Mexico to pick up shipments. Apparently the US government can't tie anything directly to him because he's in Canada. But my reporter friend has the information on from a good source and she's putting together an exclusive story. A bunch of kids go to school all over New Mexico and Southern California so they have easy access when someone brings up a shipment from Mexico.  
  
They flew to Vancouver and rented a car. Mac also picked up several maps of the surrounding area. In the car, Anna showed him where she thought the camp was, by the directions the reporter had provided her with.  
  
"You've done a lot of work on your own," Mac pointed out.  
  
"Well, remember, I wasn't always and archaeologist. After college, I couldn't get a job so I interned with a detective agency in San Diego."  
  
Mac smiled. He remembered now that Anna had told him that.  
  
" But then you got hired at the museum and they moved you to New Mexico and put you in charge of the Ruins of Mancos," he finished, remembering what she'd told him so long ago.  
  
Anna was impressed he'd remembered.  
  
"I've had some great projects there," she said. "In fact, before all this, I was working on something that might have turned out to be the find of the century in the state. But that's another story."  
  
On the plane, they had had plenty of time to catch up. If MacGyver hadn't been working, he would have even more just enjoyed being in Anna's company again. He told her about Sam and some of the adventures they'd had. He told her about Pete, whom she'd known through her work; she was heart sick to hear of his condition.  
  
She told him about some of the projects she'd been working on, including the important heading return of artifacts of Mancos, an early Mexican civilization, and her position teaching at the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque.  
  
The time on the plane had passed so quickly, neither one had had much time to dwell on their fear of flying.  
  
They drove deep into the vast country and finally came to the small stop in the road called Twal, the nearest town to where Anna believed the camp was located. The weather had turned from gray and dull to grayer and a moist mist hung in the air, not quite wither rain or snow.  
  
There was just a store and gas station on the main street, but there were signs for a restaurant and gift shop ahead, as well as several motel billboards.  
  
They stopped in for gas. While Mac filled the tank, Anna went inside to use the facilities. Her curiosity got the better of her and she approached the man at the counter.  
  
"I'm looking for a camp around her somewhere," she told him nonchalantly. "A friend of mine lives there. I got a letter from her awhile back and it had this postmark. The camp's called Zion. Ever heard of it."  
  
The older gent scratched his head. "Yeah, we've about all heard of them people. Camp's about twenty miles more North. Little yellow sign that reads "Nellie's Place" on the right. Turn right past it and that road takes you up to the camp. Them people come down to buy supplies now and then. Kinda weird they are. They don't take to kindly to strangers neigh." He had a heavy French Canadian accent  
  
Anna just nodded. She paid for the gas. "Well, thanks."  
  
She went back outside and got in the waiting car, the freezing cold biting through her denim jacket.  
  
"Twenty miles up the road," she announced. "Past a sign that says Nellie's Place."  
  
Mac eyed her quizzically. "The store guy tell you all that?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Mac was suspicious. He wondered if it was a trap. The directions were a bit precise for the store attendant to give to a complete stranger. His guard went up, but he didn't say anything to Anna.  
  
The store clerk was on the phone as soon as the car was out of sight.  
  
"Tek, I think the reporters are back. Either that or cops.. Yeah, I gave them the directions.yeah, a maroon Mirage..yeah, okay, I'll keep a look out."  
  
The clerk made sure his shotgun was under the counter as he broke the connection with the Zion leader.  
  
It couldn't have been more than 11 miles when Mac noticed an old Ford truck fast approaching from behind. On the narrow, curving road, the truck sure was coming up fast. MacGyver slowed down, intending the let them pass on a straight of way. But another glance in the mirror showed passing wasn't what they had in mind.  
  
"Hang on!" was all he had time to yell as the truck rammed them from the back. At about the 55 mph he was doing, it sent their car wildly careening.  
  
Mac was a skilled driver and kept the car on the slick wet road, maneuvering the wheel and speeding up.  
  
The truck sped up too, for another hit. It caught the bumper of the car with it's grill and sent them spinning sideways for a minute.  
  
MacGyver recovered the battered car again and punched the gas once more.  
  
The truck managed to get to their back fender before Mac cut him off, keeping the blue Ford from sideswiping them. Their speed was now over 70 on the wet pavement.  
  
Mac thought he could outrun them, and so did the boys in the truck. So the passenger leaned out the window and fired a shotgun at them.  
  
Anna screamed and ducked as their back window shattered.  
  
Mac pushed the little rental car to its maximum. Another blast rocked them, this time doing damage: the back tire was blown. There was no saving the car this time.  
  
The maroon blur careened off the highway, spinning into the countryside, and finally coming to rest with a crunch of metal against a large tree. Mac's head hit the steering wheel with a thud, but he didn't lose consciousness.  
  
MacGyver shook the dizziness from his head and immediately looked for the men in the truck to be coming at them, but he just saw the tailgate and rear lights of the truck speeding out of sight. This had just been a game to put them off the road.  
  
Anna rose up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mac asked, turning to her now, full of concern.  
  
She nodded shakily. "I think so. You?"  
  
Mac massaged his forehead. "Yeah."  
  
"That guy at the store set us up."  
  
Mac nodded. "Looks like it."  
  
"It was my fault. I'm sorry Mac. I got us into this."  
  
Mac shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for? Come on, let's get outta here before those guys come back with reinforcements."  
  
They had to crawl out the driver side window for the passenger side was against the tree and the driver side door was bent in place.  
  
"I hope you got the insurance from the rental agency," Anna quipped.  
  
"Always."  
  
They struck out on foot with their light baggage and had only walked for ten minutes before figuring out they were not dressed for the cold, wet weather.  
  
"Well, we're not going to go charging into any camp like this," Mac pointed out. "We better find somewhere to hole up and get a new plan."  
  
"I saw a sign for a motel a bit back."  
  
The 'bit' turned into about six miles of cold, wet hiking.  
  
They found a motel, a blurry neon sign in the pouring rain.  
  
"Mac, I'll sell my body if I have to, we have got to rest," Anna told him as they sloshed through the mud and water.  
  
"I don't think it'll come to all that. I've still got a few bucks."  
  
The motel was cheap, in all sense of the word, but to the soaking wet foot travelers, it was heaven. The room was dry and warm and free of any other living creatures that they could see. It was small and the TV only got two channels and the double bed looked rickety, but there was nothing else Anna wanted to do but fall into it.  
  
"Go take a hot shower," MacGyver told her. "I'll hang your clothes to dry."  
  
Anna quickly stripped in the small bathroom and gladly tossed her wet things, including the lavender lacy bra and matching undies out to Mac. She wondered what he'd think. Then the hot water spray erased everything and quelled her shivering.  
  
While she tried to warm up in the shower, she let her mind drift back to so many years ago, near Sonora Mexico when she and MacGyver had first met. She had to smile.  
  
"I'm MacGyver. The Phoenix Foundation heard you had a little trouble on your dig, so I'm here to help out."  
Anna was less than thrilled. "I don't need any help."  
MacGyver surveyed the broken camp equipment and lack of excavation workers, who'd all been scared off. He shrugged. "Well, okay. I sure hate to think I made the trip for nothing."  
Anna eyed the tall, dark haired man. He was gorgeous. And she had heard good things about him from their mutual friend, Pete Thornton.  
"Oh, alright. Right now, we're it anyway. I have no crew. Not as long as I keep being sabotaged."  
"Well then we'd better get to work." Mac had given her one of his winning grins, and Anna couldn't help but return it.. Acoustic guitars strummed foreign Mexican tunes softly on the patio where couples were dancing under the moon in the warm evening. MacGyver and Anna had just shared a wonderful dinner, but what was more wonderful was the company. Anna had taken down her long hair and it flowed around her shoulders. She wore a blue and white summer dress. She was beautiful.  
  
"I'd ask you to dance, but I'm not much good at it," MacGyver had said, eyeing the couples swaying on the satilo tile.  
  
"It would be okay. I'm not either, but I think we can fake it," Anna said with a smile.  
  
MacGyver stood and she took his hand. Every time they touched, there was an undeniable spark, like mini volts of current. They danced slowly, barely moving, and he held her like a precious jewel. Just the smell of her was intoxicating. Her bare shoulders were smooth and soft under his hand. For the first time in a long time, he longed to feel the rest of her skin. He longed to explore every inch of her body.  
  
"I haven't felt like this in a long time," Anna said softly, as if reading his mind.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"This is moving really fast."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "For once, I don't really care. I don't care what happens when we get back."  
  
She smiled up at him, her face bathed in moonlight. "For once, I agree with you. Maybe we don't have to leave so soon. Maybe we can pretend for awhile?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
From the restaurant, they'd gone back to the hotel. This time, they both went to Anna's room. And what had been fantasy for them both, for a time, became reality.  
  
MacGyver had to smile. They had been so good together. He had known, of course, that his work would take him back to LA and hers to New Mexico. And he had regrets; one was that he'd let her slip away. He silently vowed, if he ever got another chance, he would not make the same mistake.  
  
When Anna emerged from the steamy bathroom, Mac was pondering the map he'd bought earlier, while sitting in his boxers.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized for taking so long in the bath.  
  
"Its okay. You needed it."  
  
She saw that He'd hung their clothes near the heating vent and turned the adjustable temperature up. He stood to head for the bathroom. "You get in bed. It looks like we've still got a long way to go in the morning."  
  
Anna was glad to obey. The bed was soft and the blankets plenty warm. It was only a few moments later it seemed like, until she realized she'd fallen asleep. Mac was out of the shower wearing only a towel, just like she was, and hanging his boxers up with the rest of the clothes. He used another towel to dry his hair.  
  
"How long was I out?" Anna asked, still groggy.  
  
"I guess until the hot water ran out for me," he told her. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Anna unwrapped from the unpleasantly damp bath towel she'd gotten into bed with and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Mac just looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Well, I haven't got anything you haven't seen before, so you might as well come join me in here," she said. Her tone was more of practicality than of seduction, for they both knew they were too tired to do anything more than sleep, despite what other ideas invaded the backs of the minds.  
  
MacGyver clicked off the light and came to the bed. He sat down and Anna heard him drop his own towel as well, then he climbed in.  
  
Maybe it was force of habit, or maybe it was just the primal need to be next to another warm body, but in less than ten minutes, both were asleep; Anna was pressed tight against Mac, her head resting on his chest and his arm folded protectively around her.  
  
Mac awoke early and found Anna curled next to him, her head resting so near his shoulder her hair tickled and her body pressed up against his. What a feeling, her naked soft skin against his. In the early morning light, he longed to caress her, feel that warm skin under his hands, those inviting lips under his, to run his fingers through her hair, drink in her scent.  
  
Damn, more than the sun was starting to rise. He figured he'd better get out of the bed before he let himself get too aroused.  
  
He slowly crept out of the bed, trying not to wake her. In doing so, he pulled off the covers a bit more than he'd expected to. What he got was a view that didn't help his current situation: Anna had not changed much, but the actual picture was so much clearer than a memory. The covers had pulled back and exposed her nakedness down to the waist. Her skin was lightly tanned all over. She had delicately exposed collarbones and a delightful arch in her neck that he would have loved to kiss. Her breasts were as pert and firm as he remembered them, not too large, maybe a C, but full and soft. Her breathing caused them to rise and fall in the most sinfully delightful way. Her chest tapered into a slim waist and flat stomach with a cute belly button that he would have loved to caress with his tongue.  
  
He quickly recovered her, not only to keep her warm, but also to keep himself from exploding. It had been so long since he'd been this deeply attracted to a woman. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman as well. That could only have been a contributing factor. He sighed heavily with a sigh that could only have been deemed lustful.  
  
Mac knew now was neither the time nor the place. But soon.He went quickly into the bathroom. He would certainly have to take care of his current condition before he'd be able to think, or walk, straight.  
  
Little did he know, in the dim light, Anna had been just on the edge of sleep. She'd seen all that transpired, though trying not to let on. She'd shivered slightly when the covers had been pulled away, but the shiver might have been one of anticipation. She knew Mac was looking at her, and through her barely opened eyes, she could plainly see the effect it was having on him. She heard his deep sigh.  
  
Oh yeah, I know the feeling, she'd thought. Then he recovered her.  
She heard him walk to the bathroom. Anna smiled. She was glad he was feeling the same things as she. More glad than she'd ever admit.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
MacGyver made some calls from the lobby pay phone before they checked out. He had to form a better plan then what he'd originally thought.  
  
"We've got three hours to get your sister and get out," he told Anna.  
  
"What happens then?"  
  
"Our ride will be here. If we don't meet him back here, he'll come back again in three more hours. But I want to get in, get Maya and get back out as fast as we can."  
  
Anna nodded. They'd dressed fro the cool, fall day with heavier clothing. MacGyver was able to talk the motel clerk into renting them a beat up old truck that had a for sale sign on it. He promised the clerk if he liked it, taking it for a test-drive today, that he'd buy it. He paid the clerk a hundred dollars for the day's use. The clerk went for the deal.  
  
They found the outskirts of the camp this time; it was fenced with a high chain link fence with an electric current wire running at the top of it, a loop of razor wire over that, and No Trespassing sings posted every few feet.  
  
"Now what?" Anna asked, after they parker the truck in the woods and hiked to the camp fence.  
  
Mac opened his backpack and pulled out some rubber bungee cord. He also found a ballpoint pen. Anna knew about MacGyver's 'inventions', so she didn't say a word. He trotted a few more yards to where there was a junction box for the electric fence. He deftly picked the lock and opened the compartment, which was basically a fuse box.  
  
He unscrewed the pen and took out the small metal spring. He fiddled with the wiring for a moment, broaching a gap with the metal conducting pen spring.  
  
"That oughta do it."  
  
Anna just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. Well, if we turned off the whole fence electrical power, someone would know what was up. This box, it looks to me, is a power outlet for this section of fence. I bridged the gap with the metal spring. We should have just a small section of fence with no juice. That shouldn't attract any attention."  
  
He tossed a stick up to hit the conduction wire. There was no 'zap' or spark of electric current.  
  
"You're a regular Ben Franklin," Anna commented.  
  
Mac tossed one end of the bungee cord over the fence, anchoring it on the other side, and then pulled it tight on their side. It pulled the razor wire and the electric wire down to the same level as the top of the fence, now making it easy enough to climb over.  
  
MacGyver scaled the chain link fence, carefully crossing over the top. Then he jumped to the other side. Once Anna was over the top, he put out his arms and she dropped lightly into them, her feet coming to rest lightly on the ground.  
  
Again, as their bodies touched, they both felt that old familiar spark.  
  
"Thanks," Anna said, pulling away although she didn't want to. Now was not the time or place.  
  
They made their way deeper into the camp. Finally, from the tree line, they could see small cabins, out buildings and several trucks. There was one large house.  
  
People milled about, most hauling big boxes from a barn like structure into one of the trucks.  
  
"There's Maya!" Anna gasped, seeing her sister for the first time in months.  
  
MacGyver spotted the younger sister in khaki pants and a peasant blouse, helping carry a box with two others.  
  
"We need to get her alone," Mac said. He had no idea of what the girl's intentions might be when they were able to speak to her. He knew if she was here willingly and there was nothing Anna could say to change her mind, they would have to leave without her. He had a feeling Anna wouldn't take that well.  
  
They made their way, close to the ground under cover of the trees and bushes, toward the barn. They got as close as they could to the far door, away from where the others were working, and then MacGyver made a dash for the structure.  
  
Mac leaned up against the wood building. He didn't think they'd been spotted. He motioned to Anna and she quickly followed the path he'd taken. They then moved inside the dimly lit structure and immediately had to duck for cover behind an old unused stall. The smell of dirt and manure hung heavy in the air. Anna stifled a sneeze.  
  
Mac peered out between the wood slats.  
  
"That's about the last of it," one of the workers was saying.  
  
Mac was wondering how they would ever get to Maya alone, but the girl solved the problem before he could.  
  
"I'm going to being Bess back inside. It's too cold at night for her outside," they heard Maya say.  
  
"That damn pig!" one of the men swore.  
  
"Oh blow off Joe," Maya shot back. She stomped off.  
  
The one called Joe and the other man just laughed. They picked up the last box and carried it to the truck, then left the area.  
  
Maya returned in a moment with a large sow trudging behind her.  
  
"Come on old girl," Maya urged, leading the pig to another stall.  
  
MacGyver motioned to Anna. He would be a lookout in case someone came back.  
  
Anna slowly approached her sister.  
  
"Maya?" she said softly.  
  
The younger woman whirled. "Anna?" she asked, shocked.  
  
Anna nodded, not sure how her sister would respond.  
  
Maya ran to her sister. "Oh Anna! Thank God!" She threw her arms around her older sister and they embraced.  
  
MacGyver watched out the front for signs of anyone returning.  
  
"I couldn't contact you. They wouldn't let me."  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
They spoke in hushed whispers at the same time.  
  
"We're here to get you out," Anna told her.  
  
"But, how? Tek will find out. He'll kill us all."  
  
Anna shook her head. "My friend MacGyver has a plan. But we have to leave."  
  
"I thought they were good people, but Anna, they're not. Those boxes we were loading, they're full of guns. Tek and his people are going to smuggle them back into the US to sell. Someone has to do something!"  
  
"We will," Anna assured her. "But right now, we have to get us out of here first."  
  
MacGyver noticed some men outside of one of the cabins. They were talking and none seemed too happy. He went back to Anna and Maya.  
  
"Come on, we've got to move," he told them. They quickly retreated to the back entrance they'd come through.  
  
Mac looked around, making sure they were still un noticed, and then he urged the women to break for the trees. As soon as MacGyver reached the tree line safety as well, he urged them to move. That was when they heard angry shouting from the barn. Maya's disappearance had been discovered!  
  
"Go!" MacGyver told the two, and they all ran for it.  
  
Mac figured their truck and possibly their fence splicing, had been discovered as well, so he knew their best plan was to try to get to the rendezvous site on foot. Which meant avoiding capture.  
  
The trees thickened and turned quickly into a heavily wooded forest and the three found themselves struggling down a steep hill.  
  
Anna and Mac were better suited for the foot travel than Maya was, both wearing hiking boots. She was wearing only canvas shoes and she slipped and slid most of the way.  
  
MacGyver checked his watch at the bottom of the hill. They had almost two hours left. He also checked his compass. They were headed the right direction. He knew they had to get to Miller's Air field, or at least close by it, in that time. He also knew, from the maps, that it was only about three miles. But the actual country was much rougher than it appeared on paper. MacGyver knew he could make it and was pretty sure Anna could. Maya though, was already struggling.  
  
"Come on," Mac urged, at the bottom of the hill. "Maya, is there another way out of this place besides the front gate?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
Mac heard a river ahead. He headed the group for it. He also spotted the fence up ahead. The river ran under it. They had tried to make the water way impenetrable, but the rushing river made that almost impossible. Debris in the water rushing through had left the wire stretched across the length of the river in pieces.  
  
Mac looked behind for pursuit, but they were not being followed right that minute.  
  
Mac opened his pack again. He pulled the inflation pin out of a small air flotation device. The impromptu raft would carry them safely under the fence, providing they could all hold on to it in the rushing rapids.  
  
"Come on, lets get the heck outta here." Mac plunged into the cold water, followed by Anna and her sister. He pulled in the air filled tube in after them. "Grab a handle and hold on!" he instructed.  
  
The women did as they were told and MacGyver pushed away from the shore. The rapids carried them in a rush down the river. The flotation tube, with it's handholds, kept them from going under water as they were literally dragged behind it.  
  
They were almost to the fence when Tek's men reached the river bank. Mac heard the random gunshots the men fired off at them. By that point, they were sailing under the fence with at least a foot of room to spare.  
  
Mac let the river carry them at least another two miles down stream before he aimed the flotation tube for the far shore.  
  
"Kick, ladies!"  
  
The three managed to swim in unison for the shore, finally making it to shallow water enough for them to stand up.  
  
They trudged out of the cold water. All three were shivering as they made it to the bank.  
  
"Okay kids, the ride's not over. We've got to get to the air field, or no ride home."  
  
MacGyver pulled the map, matches and a few other things out of his backpack. All these things had been in a sealed plastic bag in anticipation of just such a water incident.  
  
He checked his map and his compass. They were only a little ways from the airfield now.  
  
"It should be just over the hill," he told them.  
  
"We'll warm up if we move fast," Anna said through chattering teeth.  
  
They began the climb over the hill.  
  
"You think Tek will check the airport?" Maya asked.  
  
"I hope not, but we'll have to be careful anyway," MacGyver told her.  
  
They reached the crest of the hill. Sure enough, on the other side was the small airfield.  
  
Mac checked his watch as they caught their breath out of sight behind some trees.  
  
"Jack should be showing up in less then thirty minutes."  
  
"Yeah, but what about those guys?" Anna said, pointing to the airfield, where a jeep was rapidly approaching from the North.  
  
"They're from the camp," Maya confirmed with dismay.  
  
"Well, we'll have to find a way around them."  
  
Mac and the two women snuck down to the airplane hangar. He instructed the two to wait behind a stack of cargo boxes where they'd be well hidden.  
  
MacGyver crept along the wall. From what he could tell, there were a couple of workers in blue coveralls moving about the airfield, doing whatever they did; Tek's men, three of them, in the Jeep had stationed themselves between the landing field and the hanger. They were obviously on the look out for the 'escapees'.  
  
Mac found a break room of sorts for the airfield workers. Inside were tables, a soda machine, and lockers.  
  
He looked into each locker until he found what he wanted. He popped the lock with his knife and took out the blue coveralls.  
  
He put on the loose fitting suit over his still damp clothing. The breast pocket was embroidered with the name 'Mike'. He shoved on a greesy cap that was also in the locker.  
  
"Jeeze 'Mike', you could try Tide in the laundry," he grumbled to the non existent wearer of the clothing.  
The clothes would buy him the time he needed, he hoped. Now for a disguise for the women.  
  
Jack Dalton was right on time. MacGyver heard the chopper blades and saw the bright yellow of Dalton's helicopter at one minute to three.  
Mac, in his disguise, pushed the dolly with the large shipping crate out of the hanger.  
  
"Hey!" one of Tek's men yelled. "Where're you going?"  
  
Mac shrugged. "Chopper's making a pickup, man."  
  
The man waved him on.  
  
Mac pushed the oversized crate onto the tarmac and waited for jack to land.  
  
The helicopter touched down.  
  
Mac ran to the open cargo bay.  
  
"Mac?" Jack looked a little confused.  
  
MacGyver grabbed the hook that was used to hoist heavy cargo. He quickly attached it to the shipping crate.  
  
He made a motion to Jack to take the chopper up.  
  
Tek's men watched with little interest as the helicopter began to rise again, this time with the cargo dangling from it's hook and rope. At least they weren't interested until the man in coveralls suddenly jumped on top of the crate at the last possible second.  
  
Jack throttled the copter up. Tek's men, now knowing they'd been had, gunned the jeep toward the tarmac and fired at the ascending helicopter.  
  
But jack had a lead, and soon was up and away from the hail of bullets.  
The crate, holding Anna and Maya inside, and MacGyver on the top, dangled precariously, but safely, underneath the chopper.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A warm fire burned in the old rock fireplace. A CD softly played a piano version of "I Got It Bad (and That ain't Good). Anna had changed into a pair of his flannel plaid boxers and an old button down black shirt so age softened it felt like a second skin. Mac too had cleaned up and wore a pair of gray pajama bottoms and an equally old and worn shirt, which he'd left unbuttoned. They'd shared a light dinner of the grilled salmon Mac had caught before they'd gone to Canada and frozen. Neither were big wine drinkers, so instead now lingered over the relaxing evening with steaming mugs of spiced apple cider.  
Mac was so taken with the way Anna looked in the firelight. Now that Maya was safe, he couldn't hold back what he'd been feeling any longer. He caught her as she came in from the kitchen.  
MacGyver leaned in and kissed Anna softly. He was amazed at the softness of her mouth. It was so familiar, yet so new. It brought back a rush of memories. It also brought the promise of something new.  
Anna responded, opening her lips for his gentle invasion. It seemed like the breath was taken from her as she felt her knees weaken as the kiss deepened. She pressed her body up against his for support and immediately felt what the kiss was doing to him. It was a long moment before they finally broke the kiss, but not the closeness of the embrace. Anna looked at Mac with that innocently perplexed expression. "What was that for?"  
He smiled. "For old times?"  
She gently nodded, her hands coming up to his face. Her palms felt smooth on his freshly shaven cheeks. "Well, how about one for new times?"  
Again their lips met in a tender fire. Anna caught her hands in the silky softness of his hair while Mac's began to drift from the small of her back down to her firm buttocks, where they came to rest comfortably. From her lips, Mac trailed kisses down her neck and close to her ear. "It's been so long Anna." he whispered.  
"Too long," she agreed.  
They made their way back to the fire and sank down on the pillows and blankets arranged in front.  
The passion in their kisses well matched the heat coming from the fire. MacGyver let his hands explore Anna's soft skin as he slid the shirt from her shoulders.  
"I missed you," she confessed into his neck, her lips playing seductively along his earlobe.  
"I've missed you too." Mac placed a line of kisses from her shoulders down to her full breasts.  
He concentrated his efforts there for a few moments, before coming back to her face, feeling almost drunk with passion. "I better tell you now, it's been a long time for me.and never here in the house."  
"It's okay Mac," she reassured.  
"What I mean, is, well, I didn't think to buy any.protection."  
She smiled softly. It was almost like being a teenager again.  
"It's really okay. I guess I was hoping this would happen. I did come prepared."  
He cupped her chin gently in his palm. "This isn't a fling Anna. I want it to mean more."  
"You have no idea how much it means," she whispered. She stopped any further conversation by placing her willing mouth over his. In moments, there was no need for talking. Their bodies did that.  
With a sweet abandon of lost lovers locked in the grip of a passion storm, they made love there in front of the fire. Their own heat lasted well past that of the kindling and only embers glowed in the tinder before the lovers has sated their need.  
  
MacGyver awoke again to a beautiful fall morning, although this time was different. He didn't feel the emptiness that had touched him before. He could feel the presence of the others in the house. He could smell bacon cooking and knew that Anna was up and cooking breakfast. It was almost perfect. It was the way he wanted it. He knew that in the last few weeks he'd been happier with her than he was without her. And back here, in the house, he knew he didn't want to be without her. She was as at home here as if she'd been on this farm for years.  
Mac pulled on jeans and a tee shirt and went downstairs in his bare feet. The guest room door was still shut and Mac figured Maya, who'd had a long and tiring experience was still sleeping. He padded into the kitchen doorway and watched Anna. She was wearing a short white cotton sundress. Her hair was down and flowed like a halo around her shoulders as she moved around the kitchen, stirring a pan of potatoes, checking baking biscuits in the oven, pouring juice. He stayed in the shadows and watched. He loved to watch her move. He thought about how long he'd been alone, as well as how long it had been since he'd been with a woman. He knew in his head that he was punishing himself for many things in his life. He didn't think he deserved happiness. Then again, he knew too he was afraid of finding someone; someone to love meant that he could get hurt. Again. It had made him the way he was. But maybe, just maybe, it was time to put it past him. Maybe it was time to start over. For sooner than later, it would be too late. Anna finally turned and saw him there and she started.  
"Gee Mac, what are you tryin' to do, give me a heart attack?" she said, then laughing.  
He smiled and came into the kitchen and gathered her in his arms. "Not hardly. I was just watching you. You look so pretty."  
She laughed again. "Sure. No makeup. Just rolled out of bed. I've got to be a sight."  
"You are. A sight I want to wake up to every day. I don't want you to leave Anna."  
She was a little startled. MacGyver was the last person in the world she'd ever think would want to make a commitment to her. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted one. But for him to say it? She was stunned.  
"What about it? Stay?"  
She kind of shrugged, kind of smiled. "I'd like to. Are you by any chance talking about the 'C' word?"  
He grinned at her. Apparently she shared the opinion of most of his friends. They all knew him to be 'terminally gun shy'. But he had just about decided Anna could change his mind.  
"I was kind of thinking more about the 'M' word," he told her, again sending her mind reeling.  
She almost laughed.  
"You know, 'Make me breakfast', 'Make me dinner', Make me happy," he joked.  
Anna smiled. "Yes." That was all she said and then went back to cooking.  
Mac cleared his throat. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get the wrong idea, that he wasn't really serious about his proposition. "I...um...I don't have a ring. And I don't really have all the details worked out yet."  
"I'm not asking for a ring," she said over her shoulder. "Or details." She wiped her hands of a dishtowel. She came over and stood in front of him. "I'm telling you that I have never been happier. I don't want things to change. I want to stay here, always. What ever we are, I just want to be happy. And to make you happy. I'll take you any way I can have you MacGyver."  
He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "You do make me happy," he said against her neck. He wanted to say more. He wanted to say the words. The words that never came easily for him. The words that might mean he could get hurt again. But they were the words he knew Anna wanted to hear. But he just couldn't say them. Not yet.  
They were interrupted by the sound of a honking car horn.  
Mac went to the window. It was Sam.  
They went outside to greet him. He bounded out of his Toyota.  
"Hey dad," he greeted, hugging MacGyver.  
"You didn't tell me you were coming."  
  
"Long weekend. Thought I'd drop in." He looked at the pretty petite lady. "You must be Anna. The woman that has my dad spinning."  
She laughed. "Please, flattery will get you everywhere."  
He gave her a big hug as well. "Well anyone who makes him happy is okay with me."  
"Come in. Breakfast is ready. "  
They went inside together and found that Maya was up as well. Sam noticed her immediately and MacGyver saw the sparks fly between the two. He nudged Anna, who noticed as well. She smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
That evening, Anna and Maya had made dinner and they all sat around enjoying the fire while playing Scrabble. But Anna excused herself early, jabbing Mac in the ribs so he'd get the hint as well. They said their goodnights and left Sam and Maya to finish the game and talk. "I think she really likes him," Anna confided to Mac, while she was brushing her teeth.  
Mac shrugged. "Don't push," he cautioned. "She's been through a lot. Maybe she needs some time."  
"If your son is anything like you, he's just what she needs," Anna said with a sweet smile, then reached around and grabbed MacGyver's butt.  
"Hey, watch it lady. You're liable to get yourself in trouble."  
"Maybe that's what I'm looking for," she said saucily, peeling off her sweater to reveal her lacy bra underneath.  
Mac gave her a grin. "I've got to take a shower."  
"Not a cold one I hope."  
He glanced down. "Well, that's what I need at the moment, but no. I think a hot one will be just fine. Than I'll let you take care of my other, er problem."  
He turned on the water in the shower. Anna watched him strip down and get into the steamy glass box.  
She then took off her own clothes, putting everything in the hamper, and opened the shower door.  
"Need someone to scrub your back?" she asked, stepping inside. MacGyver was pleasantly surprised. How long it had been since he'd had company in the shower.  
"That's not a bad idea."  
"Oh, I'm full of good ideas."  
Anna lathered up a loofa puff with fragrant smelling soap and proceeded to wash MacGyver back, as promised. But she didn't stop there. Using her loofa as well as her hands, she washed downward and didn't stop until she reached his feet. When she started upwards again, she moved to the front. Her gentle scrubbing was defiantly having an effect on Mac.  
"That certainly makes things easier to wash," she said with a grin. She continued her soaping and finally stopped at his neck. "Okay, rinse." Mac stepped under the hot spray and rinsed all the soap away, turning around getting both sides. Anna had put a small amount of shampoo in her hands and now began on his hair. Mac had never experienced anyone washing his hair. It was heavenly. Her long fingers and nails massaged and worked the shampoo into his hair and made his scalp tingle.  
"Rinse," she instructed again.  
He washed all the shampoo from his hair.  
Now Anna had put some of her Swiss cleansing cream into her palm. It was the only thing she ever washed her face with. Now she gently washed MacGyver's face, gently massaging his cheeks, chin and forehead with the cleanser that had a hint of mint and made his face feel cool and clean. A third time he rinsed.  
"I've never had anyone bathe me before," he told her. "Well then it's way over due."  
"I'd say." He then wrapped his arms around her, their slick bodies sliding together creating a delightful friction.  
"You're really wonderful to me Anna."  
"You make me want to be wonderful," she returned. "But don't think you're getting off so easy. I expect a return."  
Mac good-naturedly lathered up the loofa. "I've got to say, I don't have much experience giving a bath either."  
"It's not hard." Mac glanced down at his manhood. "Oh yes it is."  
Anna laughed. "Not that, silly."  
"Right."  
He began to lather her body, discovering lovely hills and valleys and making sure he got every one. By the time he'd reached her feet, he could barely contain himself. Luckily, Anna had shampooed her hair while he was washing her, so she rinsed everything at once.  
Mac pressed up against her firm buttocks as she stood under the running water.  
"Hold your horses buddy," she said happily, feeling his hard length against her inner thighs.  
"Don't think I can," he told her, leaning in to kiss and bite the back of her neck.  
"Well then." She finished her rinse and turned around, putting her arms around his neck. "Pick me up."  
Mac got the idea and put his hands under her rear. Anna wrapped her legs around his hips as he hoisted her up and braced her back against the wall of the shower stall. With one thrust, he was buried inside her hot depths.  
"You feel so good," he sighed, the hot water spraying down on them.  
"It's beyond good," Anna agreed, wiggling her hips in his hands.  
It only took a few moments at that angle before Anna was digging her nails into his shoulders. She moaned loudly as she shuddered in release. Mac was very shortly behind her and seeing her enthralled in ecstasy was all it took to send him over the edge.  
After a moment, Mac released Anna and she regained her footing.  
"You're something else," he sighed.  
"And you've got really strong legs."  
Mac shrugged. "Years of hockey."  
Anna laughed and they got out of the shower. After drying off, they slipped into bed.  
"I wonder how those two are doing?" Anna wondered out loud about her sister and Sam.  
"Give it a rest lady matchmaker."  
"I just want everyone to be as happy as me I guess."  
They lay quietly together for some time, then MacGyver rolled toward Anna. "What about your job?"  
Anna knew she would have to go back to New Mexico to deal with things like that: her job and her house that were both there. "There are other jobs." "For an archeology professor?"  
She smiled. "Well, I'm sure I'll find something."  
"I just.I don't want to push things too fast."  
"Mac, right now, fast is what I want. I fell in love with you seven years ago and I've beaten myself up every day since the day we said goodbye. If I hadn't been so stubborn, if I had let go, we could have spent the last seven years together. I want this. I've always wanted it."  
Mac was stunned. He didn't know she'd felt like that then. If only. but she was right. They couldn't turn back time. They had to make the most of it now. They had to live in this moment.  
"Then I want it too."  
"I love you MacGyver."  
And MacGyver knew right then: he'd finally found someone to love. 


End file.
